Nightmare Revisited
by xPhoenixWingsx
Summary: A rewrite of the game, with a little twist. Zidane is a cold hearted vampire searching for a source of pure blood, the girl that will save his brother from death, until she makes his heart beat again. Rated for blood, swearing, & a little lime and citrus
1. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Not this game, not my sweet, beloved monkey-boy, nor my darling little Vivi-chan, and it sucks!

A/N: Just a little note to say that this is a rewrite of the Fanfiction "Nightmare" by RCRhyo15. The one and only chapter of this fic was posted some years ago

(GO READ IT!! Add this to your address bar .net/s/2156023/1/Nightmares),

and I thought I'd have a go at finishing it. I emailed RCRhyo15 moths ago, asking for permission to continue the fic but I have yet to receive a reply, which means the account is, in all probability, closed. So please don't go bitching about not getting permission, because I'm still crediting the guy, and my first chapter is going to be different from his anyway. My writing style keeps changing a little xD

So yeah, original plot belongs to RCRhyo15 =)

**Sora: Ok xPhoenixWingsx is back. Happy days are here again! *tumbleweed rolls across the room* WTF!? DID NO ONE MISS ME!? NOT EVEN ONE PERSON!?**

**Zidane: lol I don't think anyone noticed, let alone missed you.**

***cries of elation rise up from the shadows* **

**Random readers: OMG ZIDDY-CHAN'S BACK!!**

***Zidane is suddenly surrounded by screaming fangirls***

**Sora: You've got to be f**king kidding me!**

Nightmare

Chapter 1

Darkness swept over the park. Silence too, save for the tree branches quivering in the cold, the brittle leaves falling to the shimmering waters beneath them.

Mere tremors on the surface.

A deathly pale moon grinned over, casting the darkest of shadows over the trees, their brittle fingers, and the young male perched among them. A feather, barely disturbing the slumbering giant on which he sat.

He crossed his legs, smiling lazily at the familiar scent that the wind sent his way. It lingered, for a moment, at the back of his throat, releasing a quiet growl through his teeth, the only thing to pierce the darkness around him.

Approaching from the path beneath him, he saw two figures stumble forward. When they came into the moonlight, their faces were illuminated, and his smile widened.

Two young girls, no older than 16, clinging to each other as they drunkenly tiptoed over the cobblestone, careless of the danger ahead.

The taller of the two, a bottle in one hand, had blonde hair curling down her back and tangling at the waist. Her black cotton top was stained with alcohol, and traces of another mans scent, and a heel was missing from her right shoe.

The other girl had black hair tied up in pigtails though something must've tugged them a little loose during the wild night she'd just had. Her lipstick was smudged across her rosy cheeks, and blusher powder stained her black lace dress, ripped at the side.

'_So young,'_ the man thought to himself. '_So naïve.'_

Moving quickly, the young man pushed off the branch, landing soundlessly before the girls. The girls gasped, the blonde dropped her bottle, and their breath was swept away by the chill of the wind. When he looked up, they softened their defences, for his cold, blue eyes were hypnotic. His dirty-blonde hair was tied back in a long ponytail, and his bangs were dancing in his face.

Quite handsome, they thought, this boy all dressed in black.

The blonde put her delicate hand to her trembling chest, smiling in relief at this beautiful stranger.

"You scared us" She giggled, eyeing him lustfully.

Lifting his hand, he caught her chin with his fingers. "Did I?" He blinked, feeling her shiver beneath his fingertips. He began to trace the outline of her face, until his fingers paused over her throat. "Well, that's good."

His smile faded. "Because you should be"

Before the girl could react, his fingers clutched her throat and pulled her into his arms, her back to him. As she stood whimpering in his arms, he ran his tongue up her neck.

Feeling that sweet pulse, his mouth opened wide and bit hard into the soft flesh. A single bead of blood escaped his feast as he drained her dry, her skin paling as life left her.

When he had drunk his fill, he was reminded of the company that had just witnessed his act. The raven haired beauty clapped her hand over her mouth, unable to scream. In the next moment, he was inches from her face, licking his blushing lips.

"Scream for me sweetheart" he hissed, white fangs glinting.

Laughing maliciously, he watched her run off into the trees, her screams echoing out into the night…until suddenly, they were silenced. The park was quiet once more.

Seconds later, another male emerged from the woods, blood fleeing down his chin. His crimson hair was pulled back with a crimson bandana, slightly covering his eyes.

"Nice job Zidane," He grinned, wiping the remnants of blood from his chin. "That had to be the best meal I've had this week. And the alcohol in her blood was a nice bonus, haha"

Zidane smiled, and picked up the blonde girls lifeless body. "Come on Blank."

"It's kinda sad though," Blank thought out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at em'. They were so young, and look what they were doing to themselves. Pretty girls like this should be at home, having slumber parties, not out getting blind drunk." Blank explained.

"Then where would we get our food, smart guy?" Zidane giggled.

"…haha, good point"

"Now stop assing around. Kuja needs 'fresh' blood, remember?"

-----------------------------------------------

Whispers in the shadows haunted her. When her eyes opened, the dark was welcomed to her sight. She shivered, but it wasn't cold. Something shifted behind her, swift in the dark. She turned quickly sensing more movement behind her. Her tears streamed down her face, and she began to panic. A flutter of movement on her shoulders, like the wings of a butterfly. She turned again and found nothing. A kiss on her cheek, and menacing laughter echoing in her ear. She decided to run, no light to guide her, further into the dark.

She turned her head to look back, and bumped into a shadowy figure, a head taller than her.

"Please," she managed to breathe out, clinging to him. "Please, help me"

He looked down at her. She gasped silently at the pallor of his skin, his glowing blue eyes…and the teeth. The teeth definitely shocked the already frightened girl. She pushed away from him, not taking her eyes off his. And then he closed his eyes, a long, drawn-out blink. When he opened them, they were dark, and red.

"No…no" She clutched her throat, but she couldn't breathe. In the next dark moment, she fell to the floor and passed out.

How long had she been out when her brown eyes flickered open?

She was lying on her back in the same place she had collapsed, but she couldn't move an inch. She couldn't even make her fingers twitch, and panic struck again. She tried to speak but just watched her breath cloud over her eyes.

Suddenly she heard a low growl, and the shadowy figure from before appeared, crouched over her helpless form. His face moved inches from her own, their breath mixing.

"Shhhhh." He brought his fingers to her lips, and smiled at her softly, his blue eyes calming her. Her breath slowed as he leaned forward and captured her trembling lips with his own, and drawing them apart with his tongue.

Their kiss was brief, however, as he pulled away. She opened her eyes, to see him, still crouched over her, but his soft smile was gone.

"No, please!" She opened her mouth to scream as his fangs unsheathed and punctured her throat. "NOOO!!"

-----------------------------------------------

"Your Highness!" A young maid shook the screaming girl awake "Please, wake up."

The girl shot up clutching her throat, the sweat glistening on her brow. She looked around in a frenzy, long brown bangs sticking to her face, and clutched the white blanket to her chest.

An armour-clad woman with a patch over one eye, came into the room and sat by her, holding her shoulders. "It's ok, Garnet, you're awake. You're home."

Garnet's breathing slowed, and tears stung her eyes. "Beatrix"

Beatrix excused the maid, and closed the door behind her, before going back to the frightened Garnet, and wiping her hair from her face. "Another nightmare?"

The princess nodded frantically and clung to her.

"It is alright, your highness…it was only a nightmare" Beatrix wiped her tears.

"But…it felt closer."

-----------------------------------------------

The princess walked through the halls of Alexandria Castle and thought hard. The nightmares had plagued her for weeks, but they meant absolutely nothing to her.

She thought about talking to her mother, but didn't want to worry her further, so she decided to speak with Steiner, her bodyguard.

"Excuse me?" She called out to a nearby maid.

The maid curtsied in response. "Yes, your Highness?"

"Would you be able to tell me where Captain Steiner is?"

"Why yes, your Highness. He is, at the moment, in a meeting with the Queen, and General Beatrix."

"Thank you." Garnet smiled, and picked up her dress. She walked down the stairs and crossed the hall to the Conference Room, where she was stopped in her path by two royal guards.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but the Queen requests that none disturb the meeting, not even you."

Garnet blinked. "What could they possibly be talking about in there that I cannot hear?"

"My apologies, Your Highness."

Intrigued, Garnet smiled politely. "Never mind."

It was times like this that she was thankful for the many times she had gone adventuring around the castle with her father. Without them, she would be unaware of the secret passageway beneath the Conference Room.

The voices above her grew louder as she crept through the narrow hall. She'd forgotten how filthy it was. She was directly beneath the table, and she listened out warily.

"We must do something about these murders, Your Majesty."

She identified this first voice as Steiner.

"The murders are unusual to begin with. The victims are all young women found in bars, and alleys. Even last night, two girls were found dead in the woods on the outskirts of the city." Steiner continued.

"I highly suggest that we put the entire Royal Guard on high alert, especially since the princesses' birthday party is tomorrow night. The princess especially needs more protection."

Garnet recognized Beatrix.

Then a new voice sighed.

'_Mother?'_ She thought.

"What gives you the idea that these murders have anything to do with Garnet?"

'_Me!?'_

"It's the way these women were killed. You've heard the details of her nightmares?" Beatrix asked.

"Yes?" The Queen replied. "She has dreams about vampires, but what does that have to do with…"

Steiner interrupted. "These women…were found drained of all their blood, with two holes in their necks. They were killed by vampires"

'_Vampires?'_

"She is a summoner," He continued. "Her blood is of the purest kind."

"Garnet told me this morning that her nightmare felt closer. If you trace the locations where these women were found, the pattern leads closer to the inner city. The vampires are making their way here!" Beatrix pleaded.

'_They're coming for me!?'_

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that's chapter 1 in the can! I can't believe I've been planning this for months. I really wanted to do this since I read the original, but I also feel bad about doing this instead of Breaking The Rules 2, and Bad Blood. I don't know, I just can't keep going with them right now, I don't know why. I'm sorry, I PROMISE I won't just abandon them, and stop altogether. I will get back to them at some point =)

Anyways, read, review, thanks guys!


	2. Determination

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Not this game, not my sweet, beloved monkey-boy, nor my darling little Vivi-chan, and it sucks!**

A/N: Just to say a little sorry about not updating. I just haven't been on my computer for weeks. Why, you ask?

…Fck knows xD

Seriously, it's been a relatively bad year so far. I have a bit to deal with L Hard to believe that this actually helps me think straight. Besides, I miss my fanfiction xD

Anyway, on with chapter 2 of Nightmare. From here onwards it's mostly different from the original one chapter. Enjoy ^^

**Sora: I. WANT. MORE. REVIEWS.**

**Zidane: Err, don't you think you should calm down a little, Sora?**

**Dagger: STFU you idiot!! Don't annoy her!!**

**Sora: Time to die, monkey-boy!!**

**Zidane: AAAAAAAAAAH!!**

Nightmare

Chapter 2

Cold and lifeless. Stone.

A beautiful, grey, porcelain doll, except for the very noticeable blush of crimson at her breast and her limp form cradled in Zidanes strong arms.

Blood still bruised her softly…but not for long he noticed., the beast with the lavender eyes, weak and helpless in his bed.

"Brother?" Zidane whispered through the cloud of despair that lingered over Kujas mind.

How had he been reduced to this?

His power was drained, he was a mere shell of his former majestic self. And now, a pitiful animal, spoon-fed by his younger brother.

He wasn't a vampire anymore, he was…a caged beast.

"Your meal is here. Fresh and…" Zidane's eyes flicked from the faint string of red circling the throat, to the pale cheeks and blue lips. "…kinda cute actually."

His smirk pierced the dimly lit cabin, as he lay the corpse down on the bed beside Kuja.

The weakened vampire turned his neck slowly and lifted his pale, smooth fingers to caress the dying beauty.

"So young…" He whispered. "So beautiful-"

"So stupid." Zidane shrugged. Kuja rolled his dimming eyes.

"Try to be more subtle when expressing such distaste for humanity. You've been warned. You _will not_ put this 'family' in jeopardy again. Understand?"

"Why shouldn't I? They are food. Nothing more."

He couldn't understand his brother. Of course he understood that humans fed him, but he always respected them. He had lived enough to know how cruel humanity and mankind could be. His respect was the reason that he was not yet dead.

"Just…help me feed. No more arguing." Kuja coughed out his blackened blood, tainted by a man-made poison. "And the meeting will start soon. We have to plan this perfectly. We just have to-"

Zidane shushed his brother, as he lifted Kuja's head to the slender neck, violet hair tickling his fingers.

"Drink up now. I'll take care of everything."

Leaving Kuja curled up with his meal, Zidane left the cabin. No matter what, he would find a way to save him.

-----------------------------------------------

_How can this be?_

Clasping brown hairs in her fingertips, the princess held her head in her hands and cried. Sliding down the black stone, webs clinging to her dress, her thoughts battled and emotion raged inside her.

_It's not possible…_

Her nightmares were more than just that, she had realized. They had felt so real, because they would become just that. Real. All the blood, fear, and pain…

Were they foretelling of the death she'd suffer at the hands and fangs of a cold-hearted monster?

_No…no…_

"NO!" Her broken voice echoed throughout the dingy tunnel beneath the audience chamber. The meeting had ended hours ago, but its message still rang clear.

She was going to die in the dark. Alone, and broken. No one could prevent it.

_What am I going to do?_

Willing her legs to stand firm, she inched back up the wall, silky string and dead spiders dragging behind her. Stumbling over the damp moss, and slippery rocks she carefully tread back out of the castles underworld, and into it's vibrant Olympus.

What a state she must have looked to the servants, their eyes darting from her dress, now blushing with soot, to her sparkling brown eyes, where tears threatened and stung the skin.

But with a stern look they went back to their work. They knew better than to get drawn into the secret adventures of their masters, though many of them knew things that would bring the entire royal line crashing down on it's golden perch.

Garnet often imagined how much simpler life would be if she was one of them. The thought lingered in her mind like a sweet taste that she couldn't rid herself of. As a child, the temptation to escape her royal binds and flee to the simple beauty of the outside world was great, and had only recently dissipated from her thoughts.

But now the temptation returned to her. But it was no longer a desire. It was a striving to protect her people, and her city…and her family.

She would have to leave them, to save them all.

_I won't let them find me. I won't._

-----------------------------------------------

The great ship loomed over the barely waking city the next morning, doves flying alongside, almost accompanying the crew to their 'prize'.

It swayed from port to starboard, the adamant wood creaking and shivering at any breath that ran through it, anxiously awaiting a new passenger.

_Goddammit! I hate daytime._

Zidane protested about the thin streak of afternoon sunlight that had peaked through his bedroom window.

_I'm supposed to be sleeping. Why couldn't we have had the meeting last night?_

He angrily threw himself towards the pole and slid down the cold metal to the floor before. Leaping off a full metre before the bottom, he hit the creaking floorboards, barely making a sound.

But when he pulled open the nearest cabin door, almost taking it off the hinges, and slammed it shut, cracking the oak, he made quite a racket. His anger was almost a living cloud walking behind him.

The cabin was dark, black as the coal beside the furnace.

Zidane sniggered. "I know we like the dark, but it just isn't the perfect lighting for important meetings."

Silence replied.

With a click of a gold clasp, a flicker of flame appeared in Zidanes hand. The only warmth in this iron heart.

"Guess no one's here yet." He shrugged.

The next few minutes were as lifeless as he, and he took the time to contemplate the recent events. He recalled being chased from a small village on the way to Alexandria.

He grinned, reminiscing. The havoc he wreaked upon those poor, petty maidens and peasants made his throat growl in pleasure. But a small stab of guilt had plagued him since he watched the torn windmill, fiery with blood, turn.

Funny, he thought., that he should feel some regret in his actions. He couldn't even remember the name of the village. He shook the thought from his head and found himself focusing on an entirely different thing.

His dreams.

He never dreamt about anything. He wouldn't permit it. But recently he had been having visions, visions that terrified this fearless beast. Dreams of abandoning his brother, hurting him, even letting him die, but he couldn't understand why. The reason was hidden from him in blinding light, but the emotions that taunted him were known creatures clawing at his soul.

For a second, he thought he had felt…love?

_Impossible. I do not feel anything , especially not an emotional, human, distraction-_

Zidanes thoughts were suddenly cut off by a loud thump in the adjacent room. Moments later, Blank appeared in the doorway.

"Wow, you're a little early." Blank laughed, holding the door open for the others.

The first to step through after him was a beautiful young woman who Zidane recognized as his stepsister, Ruby. Her blonde locks cascaded down her bare back, pinned up at the top by an emerald hairpin. Dead, opal eyes sparkled in the dark, slightly drained of colour by fatigue, and her curves were well hidden by the black, satin dress that enrobed her.

_Graceful and well-spoken as always _Zidane thought. _At least she would be if it wasn't for that accent._

The next to follow Ruby were Zidanes other stepbrothers; Marcus, Cinna, and Luce.

Zidane noted the trademark red bandana that Marcus was favourable of, and the sharp iron sword on his belt. His face was aged with battle scars, but he had stood resilient all these years, side by side with Cinna, also a victim of many human wars, but nevertheless, alive (or un-alive as it would appear) and well.

But when Luce stepped through the door, rogue strands of jet-black hair fleeing the crimson bandana on his head, Zidanes stare turned icy.

His dislike for Luce had always been apparent. The others always assumed that they were just competitive. They were all unaware, save Kuja, that Zidanes dislike for Luce came from their differing attitudes to 'the kill'.

It would be a lie to say that Zidane was 'kind' to his food, but he would never do what Luce was so fond of.

He had seen it once, but never wished to see it again: A helpless woman, running through the woods in a blind panic, then caught by Luce. Zidane followed to catch the meal and take it fresh to Kuja. But when he arrived he found Luce raping this fragile woman, whilst ripping strands of flesh from her body. Torture.

Luce met Zidanes eyes with a smug expression and then asked, with no remorse, if Zidane wanted a turn.

Out of pity, Zidane snapped the woman's neck and then slapped Luce across the cheek, drawing a thread of blood.

They hadn't spoken since. The only kind of interaction was staring each other down, while Zidane fought with himself over ripping that bastards throat out, or letting him live to corrupt another.

"No Blank, you're just late." Zidane replied taking his angry eyes off Luce and lighting the candle on the table before him. "Where's the boss?"

"Right here fellas," A growl of a voice rose up from the adjacent room. "I've been here for ten minutes. Why the hell are you all so late!?"

No one replied.

"Whatever. Get the hell in here!"

The family of vampires obeyed and followed the voice through the door to the meeting room, and found their seats.

"Ok fellas…and lady" The owner of the deep growl came into full view of his men, as he extended his arm to Ruby.

Baku. A large man, standing tall and overpowering. His brown eyes glimmered through his mask and his sharp fangs smiled. The stepfather of this band of nocturnal sons and daughters.

"Thanks, dear father o' mine." Ruby smiled as she settled down on Blanks lap.

"Well, we've put this off long enough, so let's get it right." Baku guffawed, and Zidane rolled his eyes.

"Get on with it, pops!" He insisted. "We've only got a few hours.

"Sure, sure," Baku coughed in response. "So, as you all know the Night of the Red Moon will be upon us in just a few weeks. Before then we have to be at the Iifa tree to conduct the ritual. The only way we're gonna save Kuja, is to get the blood of a summoner. That's why we're in Alexandria. It seems the little princess is having a party and we're the performers. It's the perfect time to snatch her."

He eyed Zidane. "So kid, how're you gonna nab her?"

Zidane smirked. "Okay, we got some powerful sleeping herbs. After my scene, I'll sneak into the castle with Blank. Then we just gotta slip the drug into the royal tea, and then, the rest is easy." He laughed.

Blank smiled and cut in: "Be careful though buddy. I hear that princess is quite a babe. She could give a vampire a run for her money"

"So?"

"What he means is," Baku replied. "Don't go sneakin' in a little fun before you bring her back here. I don't want to see any bites…or a ripped dress haha"

Zidanes smirk dropped. "Like I'd do that."

"Come on Z. You never could resist a pretty girl."

"Look fellas, can we jus' get on with the plan, please?" Ruby demanded, hints of jealousy in her tone. "I'm sick o' hearin' how cute this human is."

Baku coughed. "Okay, okay. So you two have got your part down. The rest of us will be acting out "I Want To Be Your Canary, the most popular play in Alexandria. What a distraction, eh? Haha, okay guys, go get into your costumes, we'll be landing in 30 minutes. Everything better be ready by then."

The family shared a cheer and a shot of fresh blood before moving to their assigned positions.

_Not long now. _Zidane thought to himself as he climbed into his stage clothes.

_Sorry princess, but you're history._

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Gahh, I'm sooooooo sorry. This really should've been up earlier, but I had a slight case of writer's block. Anyway, all fine now, I hope xD


End file.
